58: The Lilo Adventures of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance are still on their exchange student program in England when they came across a contest to go into the Willy Wonka factory. They are also helped by Charlie Bucket. Plus a Crystal Gem is in the wherabouts of the tour. Poem: "For a mermaid who is busy, she'll have her love for small togepis.
1. Meeting Charlie Bucket

Lilo and friends were strolling down the streets of London during their exchange student program in England. Tucker and Lilo were accepted into Brent Bentley Elementary while the others were accepted into William Shakespeare High. They were all staying at Wallace the Inventors house with his dogs Fluffles and Gromit.

As they were passing by a convinience store, they ran into a 12 year old boy with blond hair. He introduced himself as, "Charlie Bucket". Betty Ann saw his dirty fingernails and saw that he's poor,. "I can take you to my house." Charlie suggested.

"We don't go in strangers homes." Gary explained.

"We have to help a poor person." Sam replied.

Later, Charlie took them to his house where they met his parents and paternal grandfather, "Your family is poor." Stitch said.

"Did your blue dog just talk?" Charlie asked

"Let's say it's not what it seems." Lilo exaggerates.

This is my mother, "Charlotte" she works at a laundrymat and my father, "Chamberlin" he's a repairman for a local toothpaste factory.

"The factory Mr. Bucket works at, isn't that the place famous for it's Smile a Dent toothpaste?" Tucker asked.

"Of course." Charlie replied.

"I love their toothpaste, It makes my breath minty." Tucker comments.

Joe explained that he use to work for him in his shop. He had chocolate birds, scrumdiliumpcious bars, laffy taffy, nerds, and sweettarts. 15 years ago, he established a factory. 12 years later, thieves began to steal his recipe so he closed his factory for good. Fortunately 3 years later, the candy was reopened, but no one knows who works there now.

Then Frank saw an advertisements in the paper saying that Willy Wonka is opening his factory to 5 people and are the only way to get in is to find one of the 5 Wonka Bars.

Back at 62 West Wallaby Street, Wallace was enjoying a candybar when Tucker came up and grabbed it. There he saw that there was no ticket inside. Tucker apologized afterwards.

On the TV, they saw Max and his gang on TV. They were in NYC eating at a candy store when they came across the golden ticket. Max pushed his gang out of the way and took the spotlight.

Lilo knew that they had to do their best on finding the other 4 tickets.

Meanwhile in NYC, Max and his posse were looking at the golden ticket and are hoping to steal the recipes so they can make their own candy. Lash and Speed dreamt of their own chocolate caramel taffy, Jack thought about a banana strawberry pudding, Max and Penny thought about their own heart shaped coconut smooches.

 **In Memory of Gene Wilder**


	2. The Golden Tickets

After school, they got a newspaper report that Misty from Alto Mare has one the 2nd ticket. She said that she's been going home from Alto Mare Middle School when she decided to grab a snack, that's when she got the golden ticket. Lilo remembers her from their pokemon trip, but their not giving up on the hunt.

During the past 2 weeks, they've gotten reports that 2 others named, "Nozomi Yumehara" from Tokyo Japan and Raimundo Pedrosa from Rio De Janerio Brazil. Nozomi was with her friends were at a candy store when they got the golden ticket. Meanwhile, Raimundo forgot to eat before he headed off for school, when he got a candybar for breakfast with the golden ticket.

One day they were reading the paper that an Australian kid con artist won the last ticket. "Sounds like all the tickets are all gone." Gary said.

"Wunka" Stitch giggled.

"Wait a second," Betty Ann said as she saw the article of the last ticket. "I know tickets and this one has a u in it, Wonka is spelt wrong and the writing was sloppy."

"This ticket is a fake." Kiki shouted.

"That means the golden ticket is still out there." Gary shouted.

They run into Charlie who was finishing his job as a paper boy. Inside the convinience store, they saw an Afro-Brit man, "Oscar" running the stand. He gave Charlie a scrumdilliumpcious bar on the house, since he gives his food away to the homeless. Charlie opened one and saw the real last golden ticket "You found the last ticket." Oscar shouted, "In my shop too."

Other customers wanted it for themselves, but the owner wouldn't let it happen, "Dont' let anyone have it," shouted an Afro-Brit girl, "Elvira" who was Oscar's daughter.

She decided to take Charlie home straight away. When they got to Charlie's home he explained about the fake Australian ticket and they got the real deal. Mrs. Bucket read the ticket letter, "Thank you the lucky finder of this golden ticket. I like to invite you to a tour to my factory and one of you will retrieve a prize with extra value, while everyone else earns a year supplies of candy. On the first of Feburary you must come at 10am sharp with 6 friends and one guardian adult 18 and up to look after you and your friends." signed the letter.

Charlie knew that the first of Feburary is tomorrow and chose to take Grandpa Joe with him so he can reunite with him.

Then Lilo got a letter from the Wonka factory saying that they've heard of Lilo's adventures and likes to invite her and her pals to the factory and she's allowed to bring guest. Elvira decided to come since her grandmother is sick and her parents will be very busy.


End file.
